Determined love
by jiyongxD
Summary: Sahashi Minato got into the most complicated life ever when he kissed 8 girls...He is determined to save them no matter what and be with them. They are determined to live with him forever...But will they make it? Will they be with each other forever? Or will the be broken up...Did I mention that 1 of the girl is the Black sekirei the killer? rated T for language, and Ecchiness.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: I have to what?**_

_**Reminder: I do not own sekirei or its characters. I will change it up sort up it is a Fan Fiction. I will have OC characters as side.**_

* * *

Kaa-san?" Said Minato. Minato was an ordinary boy. He was wearing a blue jacket, Plain T-shirt, and blue jeans with white sneakers. "Are you there?" He spoke.

"Yes I'm here." His mom Takami said through the cell phone. "Did you past the Exams?"

"No, I didn't" He replied coolly. "Gomen."

"Aish! Why didn't you pass it? This is the second time!" He mom yelled. "You were doing a very fine job in High school but what happened?" she sighed. "I thought you were smart…"

"Kaa-san…Gomen…I'll try harder next time."

"Next time…Really next time?"

"I already said sorry."

"I'm cutting half of your allowance." She announced.

"But!" he interrupted her.

"If you want more money go get a job!" She yelled and hung up on him.

"I already said I'm sorry, damn she has anger issues." He mumbled.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Minaka. Minato's so called dad.

"He failed." Takami paused for a second. "Again."

"Ah! I thought he was supposed to be very smart like his mother and father!" Minaka bragged.

"You do know that you get on my nerves really easily." She pointed out. "It's like a talent."

"Takami-kunn! You're so mean!" Minaka whined.

"And that bothers me why?"

"I thought we were family!"

WACK!

Takami wacked Minaka in the head. "What family?" she spoke. "I recall being a single mom."

"That hurts Takami-kun." Minaka said. "I think I know what to do with Minato-kun now."

"If it relates to the sekirei plan do not bring him in it!" Takami yelled.

"But what if he does? What if a sekirei reacts to him? You never know the future!" Minaka pointed out.

"You piss me off at times…"

"So mean…"

* * *

Sahashi Minato was walking down the streets until he met a bandage up girl with silver hair at the game store. "That's a girl right?" He mumbled. He was walking towards the game shop to buy Naruto clash of ninjas 2. "Naruto! Here I come!" Minato rant o the shop and saw the last copy. "The last one!" He grabbed it but as he grabbed it a stranger grabbed it too.

"Get your own!" They growled. "It's mine!" The Minato knew they was a girl because she was wearing a black Kimono and Bandages around the body covering her lady parts.

"Excuse me?" Minato said. "I had my hands on it first!"

"Yeah right!" She shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" He shouted back.

"Let's fight then!"

"I don't hit girls it's not right." He spoke softly. "It's not right…Real men don't do that"

"_Thump…Thump…Thump…What's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? Thump. Thump. Thump. Am I reacting to him?" the girl thought. _"You're my ashikabi."

"Ashikabi?" as soon as he said that he felt a pair of lips brushed against his. "MM!" Minato was surprised that he was kissed? Number 1 because he never thought a girl would ever kiss him and number 2 he thought that he would never get his first kiss. As they parted they stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Number 104, Hahihane, is now your sekirei. Let me be with you now and forever!" Hahihane said. "My ashikabi-kun!" she winked.

"Everyone's staring…At us…" Minato said.

"Don't worry, I bet their jealous. Ku, ku, ku." She laughed.

"But I have a few questions…" he paused. "About this sekirei…" he paused again. "And about you…"

"I'll answer it later…We have to go meet your future sekireis!" She said. "Let's go!" she pulled him.

"Wait!" He said. "I have two things to say!"

"What is it?"

"You have soft hands…" he commented.

"Thanks?"

"And second! We need to buy the Naruto game!"

"Agreed!"

Time skip

The two arrived at the MBI room. As Minato stepped he saw a silver haired girl messing with a Katana and he saw a pink haired girl messing with her breasts. "I'm winged!" Hahihane shouted.

"What?" shouted Benitsubasa, the pink haired girl. She wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup. "You got winged by that kid?"

"Yup! You jealous!" she shouted.

"NO!"

"You finally got winged huh? Guess it's my turn to speak to him." Said the Black sekirei. Karasuba wears a uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad were equipped with. A tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. "Hey boy…" she said. She got up and walked towards him. "I'm letting you decide. You want to be alive or to be dead?"

"Wait a minute he's my ashikabi already!" yelled Hahihane.

"No matter." Replied Karasuba. "Tell me which one do you prefer? The right? The die decision. Do you die for your love ones? Or the left? To run away and cling to stupid human life?"

"I…I…I choose the right!" Minato said. "I choose to die for my loved ones. Men who run away aren't real men!" he yelled. "I never back down! Not even death! I will never back down from anything!"

"Heh, you sure have big talk for a human." He said with a big grin. "I'll allow you to be my ashikabi, since no human has ever said that to me. You're a brave human."

"But I got 1 question!"

"Later…" she said. She brushed her lips against his and a pair of wings lite up.

"Number 04, Karasuba. Is now your sekirei. We will be together starting now and forever."

"Now and forever…" said Minato.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be winged by him?" yelled Benitsubasa.

"Yeah…He is the Disciplinary Squad ashikabi." Said Hahihane.

"You know, you can if you want to. I don't like to force people that much…It's really up to you…" Minato spoke.

"_Thump. Thump. Thump. Am I reacting to him? I feel so warm…Yes he is my ashikabi." _Benitsubasa thought. She got up and went toward Minato. "I like you. I know pronounce you as my ashikabi." She brushed her lips into his and slid a tongue into his mouth.

"MM!" he moaned.

"Are they French kissing?" asked Hahihane.

"Guess so…" Karasuba said. "This Benitsubasa…"

"Number 105 Benitsubasa, is now your sekirei. We will be together forever and ever."

"Wait a minute before we do anything else what is an ashikabi and a Sekirei?" shouted Minato. "And why am I at the MBI tower!"

"Ah that here let me explain since I'm good at explaining…" said Karasuba. "A Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. An ashikabi are human that are destined to be with them for a lifetime." She explained. "Sekirei Plan previously called S-Plan, was to protect the "sleeping birds" safe from the attacking international army attacking Kamikura Island. But now it turned into a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition developed by Minaka Hiroto the CEO of MBI."

"Damn…She good…" said Hahihane.

"Agreed." Agreed Minato and Benitsubasa.

"Anyways. You are responsible of the Sekirei plan."

"What?"

"You are the ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. You are the Clerk in MBI's pharmaceutical department. The one responsible for us…You now participate in the Sekirei plan."

"That means I have to what?"

"You have to make sure sekireis have to participate in the plan…If they don't you kill them simple."

"I have to kill people?!" Minato shouted. "Kill…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Another Sekirei…**_

_**Reminder: I do not own the anime/characters…I'm still young I'm not that old. Plus I would've released the third season already.**_

* * *

Chapter 2-

"Kaa-san!" Minato yelled through the phone. "What is the Disciplinary Squad?" He asked. "I don't understand these people…"

"He's Takami's son?" said Hahihane.

"I guess so, I mean he does look like her and he does look like Minaka." Said Benitsubasa.

Karasuba chuckled.

"What? What do you mean I don't understand you…I mean...Wait are you an ashikabi?!" His mom roared through the phone.

"Loud…Too loud…" chuckled Karasuba.

"Yeah I'm an ashikabi, I winged 3 sekireis." Minato answered.

"And what are their numbers?"

"105, 104, and 04." Replied Minato.

"You winged all of the members of the Disciplinary Squad? You winged Benitsubasa, Hahihane, and Karasuba?"

"Yeah, guess so…"

"You do know that this is a very important job."

"Yeah I know but you haven't answered my question yet. What is the Disciplinary Squad and why am I responsible for it?"

"The Disciplinary Squad is a squad that has 3 sekireis that love to fight and if you wing them well let's just say you have to take responsible for them…And also you have to make sure everything in the sekirei plan goes right, no sekirei escape, no battle in the MBI tower, and keep track of whose eliminated or not and whose winged or not. You're responsible for it because you're their ashikabi. Simple."

"You know I think Karasuba explains shorter than you and clearer and slower than you but I get it." Complained Minato.

"Shut up…" His mom growled. "I have to go…I'll see you later."

"Kay, bye Kaa-san." Minato said. He put the phone in his pocket and left the MBI.

"Where are you going Minato?" asked Hahihane.

"Oh I'm going to my house…" replied Minato. "Plus I have to apply for a job. Hehehehe."

"A job? House? Bakka, you live here with us now…Silly, when you work for the MBI and helping the Sekirei plan, Minaka pays you like $100-$200 1 day."

"That's nice then I guess I'll get my stuff…"

"What stuff? You buy new stuff now. He gives you like more than 1 million bucks to buy your own clothes and accessories." Laughed Benitsubasa.

"That's nice but I have to go get something's from there because well some of the stuff there people gave me as presents and I don't want to throw their presents away…It's just wrong."

"Then I'll go help you." Said Hahihane.

"No you don't have to I have to go see the orphanage too, so there's no need."

"Why do you need to go see orphans, their waste of time you know?" Laughed Karasuba.

"I don't think so, I go there to give them stuff and food, they barely have food, and I'm just helping out because I think there unlucky children they barely have any clothes on. I guess that well I want to help them grow up, I want to help them a lot if you get what I mean I mean I should happy that I'm actually here today as me. I have clothes, shelter, parents, food, and I have well people that care about me and love me. But look at them; they have nothing except for friends of course." Minato said.

"Wow, I have to say there's barely any men like you in this human race." Said Karasuba as she put a big grin.

Benitsubasa and Hahihane nodded.

"Well I guess I'll get going." Said Minato.

"Are you sure you don't need a body guard?" asked Hahihane.

Minato went over and cupped her cheeks. "I'm sure."

"O-O-Okay…" Hahihane Stuttered.

"BUAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Benitsubasa. "How come he does that to you and not me?"

"He cupped my cheeks and said those words…" said Hahihane rolling on the floor.

"Yare, yare I think you have an opponent Benitsubasa." Chuckled Karasuba.

"You two behave OK?" laughed Minato. "Neh, Karasuba-san if you don't mind, can you look after those to while I go get me things, go to the orphanage, and shopping?" Whispered Minato.

"And what do I get from that?" grinned Karasuba.

"I'll buy you a katana and a sharpener for it."

"Deal."

Minato opened the door and said "Bye, I think I'll be back around 7, love ya!"

"He said he loves me!" Benitsubasa. "He said he loves me!"

"Beni, your over reacting, I think he said that to all of us." Said Hahihane. "And besides I think he loves you least because of your breasts, he loves busty girls I can tell."

"What no! Minato likes my kind of breast. He likes small ones."

"Heh oh really then how come on his phone he has pictures of busty girls." Pointed Hahihane.

Karasuba grinned and spoke "Chill. If you guys don't chill, Minato isn't going to buy me a new sword."

"All she cares about is swords…" Mumbled Benitsubasa.

Hahihane nodded. "I still think he doesn't like your small breasts…Oh wait he does hate it!"

"Shut up! Look at yours!"

"Mines bigger than you…So ha!"

"You two should stop…If you don't stop, I'm pulling this sword out…" said Karasuba.

* * *

Minato sighed while walking to the shops. He has just finished packing his stuff. "Guess when I come back their going to be fighting." He walked towards the Japanese number 1 sword store and bought a Masumane. Japan greatest sword.

"Hey are you buying that for you? You don't look like the kind to be wielding a sword." Asked a stranger.

"Um no, it's for a girl." Minato replied with a grin.

Minato left the man with a big mouth open. "Hey sir you should close your mouth, bugs are going to fly in there just saying." Minato laughed and walked towards the outlet mall.

"_Let's see I think I'll buy, I heart Boobies belt, hat, and bracelets. I'll buy the domo gloves, hat, and T-shirt. Ooh, I think I'll buy this one for Hahihane, a Mickey Mouse hat and T-shirt. She did say she loves Mickey Mouse. I'll buy this one for Benitsubasa, converse and 10 daisy hair clips. I'll buy Karasuba a hat, a Blood on the dance floor one." Minato thought. "I'll buy all three of them White skinny jeans, I don't know there size but I guess size 0 is Benitsubasa, 1 is Hahihane, and 2 are Karasuba. I'll buy them white shorts too." _Minato went to the cash register and bought all of the clothes.

"Thank you for shopping at Hot Topic please come again." The cash register said.

"I think I'm going to go to express man." Minato said. He bought about 30 outfits. "I need to hurry!" Minato went all over the mall and bought 20 more outfits, 20 pairs of sandals, 30 pairs of shoes, 50 accessories, 100 gifts, and 2 BMW 2030 Cars. "This should be enough." As Minato was putting all of his stuff into the car he saw a girl running as she was running, she got closer to him, and as soon as he knew it she ran into him. "Ow…" he groaned as his head was jammed into the car. He rubbed his head and felt liquid stuff coming out. "Oh shit I'm bleeding…" he said. "I need a bandage." As he was trying to get up he saw the girl. "She was a beauty!" he thought. She wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, and is the most mature looking Sekirei he has seen. She has the most firm body. She ties her hair up in a ponytail in a pink ribbon. "Um excuse me miss…" Minato spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Stop running Kazehana! You'll like Mikogami soon!" Yelled another sekirei Mutsu.

"I don't like being forced to do something; I'm not reacting to him." She said. She got up and turned towards Minato. "I think you should run, it's going to be dangerous."

"I don't run, a man never runs. Besides I think I have a way to back you up." Minato replied.

"Kazehana please just come back." Mutsu said.

"Is he wearing tights?"

"Yes he is surprising isn't it?"

"Very surprising."

"Why should I come back? I'm not reacting to him." Said Kazehana.

"You got turned down by your ashikabi he didn't want you!" Mutsu said. "You're barely reacting to anyone."

"You're wrong." Minato spoke up. "She's reacting to me. She's my sekirei!" Minato yelled.

"What?"

"_Thump. Thump. Thump. Am I reacting to him?"_ Kazehana said.

"You know I hate sekireis like you who just obey their masters' order, make your own decision!" Minato Yelled.

"_THUMP! I'm reacting to him…" _

"Because I for one think that if you force a sekirei to be winged isn't right, fuck it's even worse than rape!" yelled Minato. "If you want to get her, you have to get pass me first!"

"_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Why does my heart feel so warm and why is my old love fading away, that's right this is love, my new love is here with me. My new love."_

"You sure have big talk." Said Mutsu.

"Attack me and you'll die." Minato said. Minato got out his new phone an IPhone 4s and texted Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Hahihane to come.

"Heh, me die?" Mutsu said. "Dream on Japanese human boy." Mutsu charged at Minato quickly. "You're going to wish you never defended her!" He quickly drew out his sword and was ready to strike.

"Ashikabi-kun!" Kazehana yelled. She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Die!" Mutsu yelled.

"I don't think so." Minato said. "Look behind you."

"What?"

Just then a pair of claws went behind him and attacked him. "Number 104 Hahihane is now your opponent."

Then the ground was shaking. "Number 105 is now your opponent." Said Benitsubasa.

"Yare, yare, this is such a drag." Said Karasuba. "How is it going number 05 Mutsu and number 03 Kazehana?"

"I'm fine…" replied Kazehana.

"I'm doing OK." Replied Mutsu. "Heh, so that's your ashikabi?"

"Yes."

"Kazehana-san is it?" asked Minato.

"Yeah?" replied Kazehana.

"Don't worry I'm here now, I'll protect you. Just like what I said earlier." Minato said. He gave Kazehana a sweet smile.

"_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Yes it is him, he's the one. He's my ashikabi."_ Kazehana thought. "Neh ashikabi-kun can." She said.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you want me?"

"As my sekirei?"

"Yes silly."

"Well you do know that I am part of the Disciplinary Squad. I am their ashikabi and if I wing any more sekirei they automatically become part of the squad. Do you really want to become mines forever?"

"Yes. I do." Kazehana replied. She cupped his cheeks and pulled closer until their noses were touching.

"Are they going to kiss?!" yelled Benitsubasa.

"I want to be yours forever and ever." She curved her head and spoke. "I want to be your sekirei. I like you." She then brushed her lips against his and a pair of wings lit up. "Thank you for getting rid of my old love. Thank you my ashikabi-kun."

"Kazehana-san…" Minato spoke.

"BUAHHHHH! They kissed!" Yelled Benitsubasa.

"Things are getting more interesting." Chuckled Karasuba.

"He winged another sekirei…" cried Hahihane.

"By the fore winds of my contract, my Ashikabi's dark clouds will be blown away." She said. "Hana sempuu!" she yelled as a strong wind was blown towards Mutsu. Mutsu was blown away into the air.

"Damn it! How am I going to deal with the brat!" he yelled.

"Amazing…" Minato said.

Kazehana went closer to Minato and wrapped her arms around his arms and spoke "Sekirei number 03 Kazehana, you are now my ashikabi-kun, my new Koi!"

"My new Koi?" Said Minato confusingly.

"Forever and ever my Ashikabi-kun!"

"Forever and ever…"

"Yare, yare Minato-kun and Kazehana I think you two should stop, Benitsubasa is mad." Laughed Karasuba.

"Uahh…Guess she is…" said Minato.

Kazehana giggled.

"Oh I forgot I need to visit the orphanage." Said Minato.

"But it's late…" said Benitsubasa.

"But I promised them, I never break a promise ever."

"Well you are our Ashikabi." Said Benitsubasa.

"Don't worry Minato-kun I'll follow you wherever you go!" Yelled Kazehana.

"Thank you." Said Minato. "So who's coming and did I say that I have gifts for all of you? You too Kazehana."

"But we just met…" she said softly.

"Don't worry I was afraid that I was going to wing another sekirei so I planned ahead." He smiled and said. "I bought the sword for you Karasuba-san just like I said."

"I like you Minato…" Said Karasuba laughing.

"Well shall we get going?"

"MM!" said His 4 sekireis.

* * *

As they got back from the Orphanage Minato got out the presents. "This one is for you Karasuba; I'm going to give out 1 thing at a time. Here is yours a Masumane." He handed her the sword.

She quickly sat down and took it. "NO way japans greatest sword!" She yelled. "Thank you!" Karasuba wield her sword and said. "I like it!"

"You know this is the first time I saw you happy like this." Said Kazehana.

"Uh huh…" she said ignoring Kazehana.

"She's ignoring me…" said Kazehana.

"Don't worry here's your gift Kazehana-San." He handed her 5 pairs of high heels.

"When did you get all of these?" she asked him.

"Well for one all of the stuff didn't fit you so I asked the kids to play with you and I ran as fast as I could to buy you stuff." He answered.

"Thank you!" she said. She giggled and laughed and smiled.

"Here's yours Benitsubasa." He gave her the hairclips that he bought. "I thought that you were getting tired of your old hairclips so I bought you them."

"They're so pretty! How did you know that I was getting tired of them?" she asked.

"Well number 1 people get bored of old stuff anyways and number 2 they're not your type." Minato said. He gave her a smile and a wink.

"I love you! Thank you!" Yelled Benitsubasa.

"And now Hahihane, your gift is the N-Strike Nerf!" Yelled Minato.

"The Newest Nerf!"

"I also bought another for us to shoot stuff and uhem people…" said Minato.

"You want to shoot people right now?" Asked Hahihane evilly.

"Yes!" the two of them got the guns out and the ammo ready. Hahihane pointed it towards Benitsubasa and Minato pointed it towards Kazehana.

"Wait; are you shooting it at me ashikabi-kun?"

"Fire!" The two yelled.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Benitsubasa and Kazehana.

"Hehehehe…" Chuckled Karasuba.

"Wait I got the vortex one too! I got 5 of the vortex and 5 of the N-Strike." Yelled Minato.

"You the best…" Said Hahihane. "Hey want to shoot at Karasuba? It'll be fun?" whispered Hahihane.

"Are you sure it's safe?" asked Minato.

"You are her Ashikabi."

"True.

"Hey you two! You are going to pay Hahihane!" Yelled Benitsubasa.

"Ahhh, Ahikabi-Kunnn why did you do that? That huwted!" whined Kazehana.

"Gomen…But you wouldn't mind right?" answered Minato.

"Of course I wouldn't mind." She said.

"OK good, can you call me Minato instead of Ashikabi?" He said. "And Now Hahihane are you ready?!"

"Yes sir!" she said

The two aimed at Karasuba and said. "Karasuba please forgive me!"

"Wah?"

They both fired it towards her multiple times, 10 times in the stomach and 5 times in the face. "Gomen!" the two of them ran behind Benitsubasa and Kazehana and hid.

"Heh, you two should've told me to join…"She said. Karasuba was glowing with black and purple smoke around her. "And now die!" she picked up the gun and fired at them."

"Not if you die first!" Yelled Minato.

"They act like 5 year olds…"Said Benitsubasa.

"But it's actually fun though…" said Kazehana.

* * *

_**Time skip: 2 hours later. In Minato's Bubble dream.**_

"You bastard! I am going to kill you! I will never let you touch my body!" The blond girl yelled. Just then Kazehana and Karasuba looked up.

"Was that Minato?" asked Kazehana.

"Yeah it is. Let's go see what happened." Suggested Karasuba. The two ran into the room and saw Minato looking terrified like he saw the living dead. Suddenly, Benitsubasa and Hahihane barged in.

"What happened?" asked Benitsubasa.

"Blond chick going to kill me…" Minato said. "She's was a sekirei…"


End file.
